Bellis Can't Buy Everything
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: After all, Nami did say she was going to treat him if he’d behave while she explained to him why bellis make the world go ‘round?  My first OP fic on this site, tell me what you think.


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece, got it? It is the creation of the great Oda Eiichiro-sensei cuz everyone's calling him that! Well, he may own one of the best things to happen in our time but I own this fic, my brain, my nimble fingers, and this can of soymilk, which should be empty soon.

This is my first LuNa oneshot on this site, please read it and tell me what you think. Oh and no flames, otherwise I'll fry you back with the Sun itself!

**Bellis Can't Buy Everything**

"See here, Luffy?"

Nami waved the wads of bellis in his face. She was trying to teach him the value of money. The rubberman looked blankly at the wad.

"Uh-huh." he said, nodding his head yet not blinking. The navigator knew that he was probably thinking about how to get it out of her hands and running to the nearest butcher to buy some more meat.

He tried to snatch it out of her hand but she pulled back and let him hit his face against the wooden floor of the Sunny. Nami really didn't want to do this for him but she couldn't face the fact if he ended up spending all their money again. It was enough eating all of their food but the big issue right now was money.

"Luffy! Pay attention to me!" she snapped. The captain turned to face her and sat in front of her eagerly, like a puppy waiting for its treat. After all, Nami did say she was going to treat him if he'd behave while she explained to him why bellis make the world go 'round?

"Now, let's start off with what we already know about bellis. First, what are they?"

"Money!"

"That's right. Now, what are bellis used for?"

"To buy stuff!"

Nami couldn't help but see how easy it was going. "Okay, what do bellis buy?"

Luffy tilted his head. "But Nami, bellis aren't people?"

She resisted the urge to smack him on the head. "No, I mean what can you buy with bellis?"

His answer. "MEEEAT!"

_Bonk!_

"Can't you think of something else other than that!? Ugh, okay. How about this: what else can meat- I mean bellis buy OTHER than meat?"

This time his answer was, "MORE MEAT!"

_Bonk Bonk!_

Nami couldn't believe how she had gotten stuck with this idiot of a captain in the first place. "_Other_ than meat. Okay, I'll give some examples: Bellis can buy you more than just meat," as Luffy looked on. The navigator had her pupils temporarily replaced with belli signs. "They can buy you clothes, jewelry, mapmaking paper, shoes, ink for mapmaking, more clothes, more jewelry, more shoes,"

Then she began to go into detail about other uses for bellis which were just buying more clothes and jewelry then she began to talk about all the shapes and sizes bellis could come in. "Bellis don't have to just be in paper! You can take diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, gold, and more and turn them into the bank to turn them into…BELLIS!"

By now, Luffy was certain that she was the one that wasn't paying attention now, even though she was the one giving him the lesson in the first place. Luffy being Luffy would forget all of this the next day. He then remembered a bit about what Nami said.

"But Nami, what you said about money, it can't really buy everything."

She snapped out of her 'belli mode' before looking at him sharply. "Of course money _can_ buy everything! How do you think we got clothes, food, beds…meat!" she said the last one loudly. To her surprise, he didn't really jump or go crazy at the word. He was still…taking it all in and trying to figure out what she had meant about bellis making the world go 'round?

_"Nami might be right though… Bellis do buy everything, don't they? They buy clothes, food, they bought the ship no wait, Franky, Ice-ossan, and the Galley-La built it for us. But…isn't there something that money **can't** buy?"_

As if fate had somehow came to answer his question, Sanji came up to them, well Nami. "Nami-swan! Is there anything I can make for you?" he sang, as Luffy could still remember the first time he saw Sanji acting like this…in front of Nami. The captain then got his answer!

"Arigato, Sanji-kun but I'm not hungry but maybe later, okay?" she said, winking at him. Sanji's eyes became even more heart-shaped and understood as the love cook then went to find his oh-so lovely Robin-chwan! Nami then remarked how easy it was to control him as she turned to Luffy and suddenly remembered what they were talking about. "That's right, bellis! We were talking about how there's nothing that bellis can't buy, right?"

Luffy nodded, this time paying full close attention. "But Nami…I think there really is something that bellis can't buy!" he exclaimed. Nami gave him a blank, uninterested look.

"Really?"

He nodded. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by Sanji's crooning-like voice as the cook spun his way back to Robin whom they found was sitting not far from them, reading one of her books. Luffy then pointed at the two. "Bellis can't buy that."

Nami wondered by what he meant as they watched the blonde chef dance his way back to them, err her. Nami sighed with defeat.

"Nami-swan! Are you hungry now?"

_"Can't this guy get a hint?"_ she thought. "Hai, my stomach does feels empty. Dessert would be nice, Sanji-kun."

"Hai, NAMI-SWAN!" as he quickly rushed to the kitchen to fix up the dessert. Luffy was pointing in Sanji's direction as Nami turned to him.

"That, that's what money can't buy."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't look at her. "The way he looks at you, the way he's always at your command, the way he's…" as he said bluntly, "Like _that_."

Nami seemed to understand what he was saying as she couldn't help but laugh. Luffy didn't understand why she was laughing as she regained herself. "Oh…so THAT'S what you meant?"

Luffy made a face. "What's so funny?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Well, I guess I can see by what you mean…Captain." she said, walking up to him. Luffy watched as she got closer to him before she placed her lips lightly on his before moving back. The Straw Hat Captain blinked as she smiled at him. "Oh by the way Luffy…"

"Eh?"

She kissed him again and before his mind could register what was happening, she pulled away.

She poked his chest a few times. "That last one wasn't free."

"Eh!? B-But y-you-"

"Ah-uh-uh!" she said, holding a finger to his lips. Then she held up five fingers. "That'll be 500,000 bellis. The first one was the treat."

His jaw dropped to the deck. "NANI!? Y-YOU TRICKED ME?"

She smiled before waving to him. "Ja ne, oh and remember what I told you!" as she walked into her and Robin's cabin. Luffy watched as the door closed shut as he frowned.

"I thought kisses were free?"

"I guess you owe her too now?" his first mate spoke out. Luffy looked up to see Zoro leaning in the crow's nest.

"Z-Zoro? She kissed you too?"

"Yeah, she- NANI!? NO, HELL NO! She blackmailed me!" he shouted down to him. Then he said, "I owe her 300,000 bellis still."

Luffy blinked then frowned. "Oh? I owe her 500,000 bellis for her kissing me?"

Zoro laughed at that as Luffy did not understand what was so funny. Zoro smirked, having an idea of why she wanted more out of Luffy.

As for Luffy, he learned that not everything can be bought with bellis and that in some cases, bellis do not make the world go 'round, kinda? It's no surprise that he'll forget everything except the payment by tomorrow. If there was one thing he knew, it was that kisses didn't need to be bought.

"Now…where do I get 500,000 bellis?"

**I lost my train of thought near the end. The beginning was good but then I sorta lost the energy at the end. Anyways, reviews please?**


End file.
